Chonobi Fighting Styles
"Better to fight and fall than to live without hope." The Chonobi pride themselves on their martial and militant expertise as achievements. Having developed various fighting styles as well adapting other styles from both allies and enemies, this page serves to give some information on how the Chonobi Fighting styles. What must be understood, however, before continuing is that a follower of one style will be stuck with that one fighting style. Many practitioners of Chonobi fighting styles tend to use two to even three fighting styles. Some who master a style well enough usually start to combine it with others, to make themselves even more competent. The Style of Björn The Bear is an important symbol for the Chonobi. It is an animal that inspires strength and endurance. The Style of the Bear is focused on the art of defence and counter-attacking. The main focus of the Style of the Bear is incorporating the use of shields into combat. The Style of Grävling Seeing as the smaller cousin of the bear, the Badger style is focused on using the shield in a more offensive manner. Very experienced practitioners of this style have shown that even with a shield alone they can be quite deadly. Cause where most consider the shield as a mere extension of armour, this fighting style makes use of the versatile round Chonobi shields. Such as punching and ramming with the shield. The Style of Ulfur The Wolf is loved and respected by the Chonobi for its cunning and relentless spirit. Being an agile and lethal fighter, it is no wonder that the Style of the Wolf is a major fighting style among the Chonobi. The main focus of the Style of the Wolf is to use make use of a sidearm without shield or in conjunction with a smaller weapon. The Style of the Köttur A sub-style from the Wolf, is that of the cat. Focused more on agility, the Style of the Cat favours the usage of short weapons in conjunction. Knives, short swords and hatchets combined together for a fighting style that is centred around speed and precise strikes. The Style of the Hrafn Wolf-Bird is another name used for the Raven. Clever and deceitful creatures, the Style of the Raven is focused on ranged fighting. Making use of bows but also small arms like knives. Those orientated in the Style of the Raven are less concerned about endurance but to stay agile on their feet to deal with their opponents. The Style of the Kráka The Crow is seen as the lesser cousin of the Raven but still respected for its wit. The Style of the Crow is focused on the use of poison and long ranged attacks. This also includes weapons like spears that aren't as cumbersome as large axes and swords but can deliver fast strikes. The Style of the Vildsvin The boar is seen as the symbol of fortitude and prosperity. Big and quick to attack, the boar is not a prey to be underestimated. Not even for seasoned hunters. The Style of the Boar is focused on the use of spears and striking hard and fast, where it hurts, before turning defensive. Only to strike again, trying to take the foe down with precise and hard strikes. Category:Chonobi Category:Fighting Style